1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachable identification devices, for example, those including reflective material disposed to make a vehicle more conspicuous.
2. Related Art
Modern vehicles are equipped with various kinds of reflective devices designed for identification of the vehicle, e.g., to make the vehicle conspicuous or to differentiate one vehicle from another. Conspicuity may relate to the effective demarcation of the ‘size’, and or ‘shape’ of a vehicle whether it is moving or stationary. The need for conspicuity increases for stationary vehicles, especially those that are parked or ‘stalled’ in areas not designated for stationary vehicles such as near thoroughfares or roadways.
When a vehicle is parked or ‘stalled’ it is sometimes the practice to deploy reflective devices such as traffic cones, reflective triangles, or flares proximate to the vehicle.